


Canines 101:  Mutual Grooming

by GigaCat



Series: Canines 101 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friend-fluffiness, Gen, Scott has new doggy behavior, Stiles is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigaCat/pseuds/GigaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott starts to display some odd new behavior and Stiles decides to research and test a theory out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canines 101:  Mutual Grooming

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This _was_ going to be my first submission to the [mating_games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/) challenge over at Livejournal. But then I realized that fic without porn doesn't score well, but I'm posting it here anyway. I had this plotbunny running around for a while now and decided to start light with it. 
> 
> Thank you once again to my BB [thevoiceofwrath](http://thevoiceofwrath.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing so awesomely!

The first time it happens, Stiles isn't expecting it at all. How could he? He's just sitting there on the floor of Scott's room pigging out on the usual fare of junk food, smudging a good portion of Doritos dust on the 360 controller, when Scott keeps glancing over at him with a growing frown. Stiles isn't even really aware of it, he's busy kicking virtual ass. Probably the only place he could achieve such a feat, what with his being surrounded by werewolves.

Scott seems annoyed when he just blurts out, "Dude, wipe your face. You've got cheese dust all over it."

Stiles scoffs. "I'll get to it when I'm done eating." So like, maybe before bed. If he decides to brush his teeth.

Scott is not mollified, but he doesn't say anything more for the next few hours while they mindlessly game. 

When they're in the kitchen for Mt. Dew refills, Scott finally deviates to wet a paper towel and coms at Stiles with it, which makes Stiles flail and shove at him some. "What the hell, man…?!"

Scott scowls and that's always been kind of a lost thing on him, because seriously. Scott is entirely cute puppy, not big threatening wolf like _some_ people. "It just- _hold still_ \- it bugs me!"

Stiles blinks and that confuses him enough to stop moving and let Scott clean his face. Like Stiles is some three year old with fucking ice cream all over and Scott is the tittering parent. "Dude, what?"

"I don't know, just shut up…" Scott sighs hotly, but the heat is lost on him.

Later on when Stiles is sitting in his room attempting to focus enough to finish a report due on Friday, his attention wanders. As always. Google is up and his fingers are typing before he fully realizes it. It takes a few different phrasings before he actually finds what he's looking for.

_Dogs mutually groom one another to show affection, to strengthen pack bonds and, when a fellow member is wounded, to help them heal._

Huh.

Stiles isn't entirely sure that's what it is, but Scott _is_ still going through some serious growing pains with his wolfy urges. Stiles has never been claimed as 'pack' by anyone, but neither has Scott, despite Derek's attempts at pulling him into his own. This is also the first time Scott's actually done something this weird. He fucking _cleaned Stiles' face_. That's not normal teenaged male behavior, okay? 

So Stiles decides to test a theory. 

The follow day after school, they stop by one of the little diners for some fries and milkshakes. Stiles eats in his usual manner, which pretty much has always been kind of messy, but purposely this time. Salt and chocolate shake smudge the corners of his mouth and he might casually itch at his neck, accidentally getting chocolate there.

He gets that look from Scott again, that adorable furrowing of his brows. Scott shifts though, obviously uncomfortable, as they keep on eating and talking about bullshit things. 

Finally when there's nothing left to eat or drink, Scott huffs a sigh and grabs a napkin. He reaches over and kind of bats at the mess on Stiles with it. "You eat like a pig."

Stiles grins, because this is coincidence number two. "Thanks for noticing."

Scott just rolls his eyes. They leave a tip and head out. 

Stiles is convinced that some part of Scott's wolf recognizes him as a packmate or a littermate or something, because the third time it happens is after Stiles took a bad spill doing drills for lacrosse; he might be a benchwarmer, but he still has to do the physical fitness portion of it all. Couple his lack of coordination with suicide runs and that equates to him wiping out on the ground a few times.

He's limping back to the locker room with Scott, who is brushing at Stiles' uniform the way there. They trail behind the others on the team anyway, but Scott still scowls and mutters about it.

Yeah, Scott totally has grooming urges.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [Tumblr](http://gigacat.tumblr.com/). But be warned -- There will be pictures of men. And men's butts. And men's dangly bits. Often interacting with each other in fun ways.


End file.
